


Germany x Blind!Reader: A Walk in the Park

by CIChantea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Marriage, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIChantea/pseuds/CIChantea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your (the reader's) friend invites Ludwig (Germany) over for lunch, you unexpectedly bond and later fall in love. It was a request from CosmicDusty like 3 years ago on deviantART.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany x Blind!Reader: A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicDusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicDusty/gifts).



> This is an old, fluffy, cheesy story that I need to edit. The portrayal of blindness is somewhat romanticized and unrealistic. Eventually I will get around to fixing it.

[(Y/N) = your name, (F/N) = friend’s name, (E/C) = eye color, (H/C) = hair color]

 

*3rd Person’s POV*

(Y/N) was different from most people, and often others tried to avoid her, which wasn’t hard to do. She wanted and tried to be nice to them, but they never gave her a chance. They just didn’t want to be burdened by a blind girl.

*Your POV*

You lived with your friend (F/N), who took care of you ever since your parents died shortly after the accident about eight to ten years ago. After being rendered blind, it didn’t take you long to adjust to living without seeing. Your hearing and sense of touch were stronger than the average person’s too, which helped more than anything else.

“(Y/N)! Are you okay up there?” (F/N) called up the stairs to you.

“Yeah! I’m good!” you called back from in your room.

“Do you wanna come downstairs? You’ve been in your room all day.” She was coming upstairs now.

“Sure. But I can go down stairs by myself, y’know!” you said laughing, face turned towards her a if you could see her in the doorway.

“How do you always do that? You don’t seem blind!” she’s incredelous as always.

You laugh, used to the question, “Vibrations from your movements, and the sound of your breathing.”

“You can tell where I’m standing based on that?! Damn! I knew your perception was good, (Y/N), but I didn’t know you were that good!”

You both laughed before you stood up, careful to not knock down the chair you were sitting in.

“Want some help?”

“Nah, I got it, (F/N).” She always offered to help when she could, even if you didn’t need it.

*Ludwig’s POV*

Another meeting. This time (F/N) was there, but not for long. She left when Arthur and Francis started fighting, but invited me to come over for lunch. She even specified that it was to be informal and as friends.

“Gott, what should I wear?” I don’t have many, if any, things in my closet that are casual.

“Hey, West!” Ugh, Gilbert.

“What is it now, Gilbert?”

“What is this I hear about you needing something to wear? Do you have a date?” Oh Gott, not this again…

“Nein, I’m visiting (F/N).”

“Are you sure that that’s not a date?”

“Ja, she said it was informal und as Freunds. Now get out.”

He did after saying he was awesome, leaving me to try to scrounge something casual outfit from my closet.

*3rd Person’s POV*

Ludwig showed up at (Y/N) and (F/N)’s house at ten til eleven. He just didn’t know about (Y/N) because he had never actually been to (F/N)’s house. He rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for an answer.

*Your POV*

You had just gotten downstairs when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.”

“’K, I’ll be in the kitchen, (Y/N).”

You walked to the front door over familiar turf you had memorized long ago.

You opened the door, which was already unlocked, “Hello?”

“Uh, guten Tag. I came to see (F/N). I was invited over for lunch.” You had ‘looked’ right at him, like you did to (F/N).

“Oh! Then come right in!” you moved out of the doorway to let him inside. “(F/N) is in the kitchen making lunch now. Do you want me to show you?”

“Ja, that would be gute.”

You started walking there, and since you knew where all the furniture between the kitchen and front door was, it was no trouble. You walked there as if you weren’t blind, so it wasn’t like the visitor would suspect either way.

“Hey, (F/N), your friend’s here for lunch.” You sat down at the table, knowing she wouldn’t want you getting hurt.

“Oh, thanks for getting the door, (Y/N). How’re you, Ludwig?” she said brightly.

“Gute. I didn’t know your Freund would be here too. You’re (Y/N), right?” he addressed first (F/N) then you.

“Yeah, I live here with (F/N) ‘cause she doesn’t think I should live alone.” You were teasing with the last part, but she didn’t say anything.

“I feel the same about mein Bruder…”

“Lud that’s not why! She’s not like Gilbert.” She was laughing that he’d compare you to Gilbert.

“…Then, why?”

“I’m blind.” You stated simply.

“What? You don’t seem like it!”

“But I live here and know where everything is by heart…”

“But, you’re looking at me as I speak…”

“Vibrations and your breathing…”

“Her, (Y/N), Ludwig, you can go on a walk if you want. Just be back in about thirty minutes for lunch.”

You shrug and stand up, “Do you want to? I could go for a walk before lunch… I just can’t go alone.”

“Sure, I could go for a walk right now too.”

“Don’t let (Y/N) fall, and, uh, be careful!”

You rolled your eyes. Like you were going to fall when Ludwig knew you were blind.

*Ludwig’s POV*

(Y/N) and I walked toward the front door to go on a walk around the neighborhood. I’m pretty sure I’m blushing, but (Y/N) can’t see it anyway… I open the door for her before following onto the porch.

“Am I at the steps yet?”

“Nein. Here are the steps.” I move her hand onto the rail for the steps.

“Thanks… Uh, would it be alright if I, um, held your hand? So I don’t fall…” (Y/N) sounded nervous and it looked like she was embarassed to be asking.

“J-ja, that’s fine.” I hesitated slightly, but still took her hand.

We walked, and I asked her questions about being blind and her everyday life with (F/N). She answered and asked me about living with Gilbert.

“Let me check the time. We don’t want to be late for lunch.” I look at my watch.

“How long’ve we been gone? Since I can’t see the watch I’m not wearing.”

We both laugh at her joke, “We should head back now, it’s been about fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, I’m not about to miss out on (F/N)’s cooking!”

We headed back, still holding hands, and when we get there (Y/N) paused just in front of the porch.

“I want to ask you something. But first, how long do we have?”

“About four minutes. What is it?”

“Is my being blind a burden?” I was shocked at the question, not having expected this at all.

“N-nein. Why vould you think so?”

“People say so sometimes when I try to talk to them while I’m at the park, waiting for (F/N).”

“Would you like to come over sometime? (F/N) could come too… If she wants.” I shocked even myself with this, I must be falling for her…

She smiled at me, “That’d be nice. Thanks.”

*3rd person’s POV*

(Y/N) and Ludwig walked inside hand-in-hand just in time for lunch.

(F/N) greeted them cheerily, “How was the walk?”

“Gute.”

“Good, it was fun.”

“Let’s eat lunch, then we can play a game or something.”

*Your POV*

“That sounds like a great plan! What did you make, (F/N)?”

“(Your favorite dish), potatoes, and ((F/N)’s favorite dish).”

“Awesome! That sounds delicious! Thanks, (F/N)!” You released Ludwig’s hand to give her a hug.

You all went back into the kitchen and (F/N) directed you to the chair furthest from the stove, which must still be hot.

“Lud, could you help me serve the food?”

“Ja. Would you und (Y/N) like to come over sometime?”

“I’m really busy, but (Y/N) could go over soon.” Just hearing her you could tell there was a sparkle in her eyes.

“That could work… Sometime you should both come over, though.”

“Maybe next month we could both go.”

They both sat at the table on either side of you to help you if you need it.

“Which one is the potatoes?”

(F/N) turns the plate to have the potatoes nearest you, and moves the hand that’s holding the fork into them.

“Thanks.”

You eat the potatoes a bit quickly, ‘cause they’re so good! Then you find some of the other food, take a bite, and discover it’s ((F/N)’s favorite dish).

“Danke for making lunch, (F/N), it’s very gute!”

“You’re welcome, Ludwig!”

“Yes, thank you! Not just for today, but for every other day that you make lunch for me!”

“Aw~ you’re welcome, (Y/N)! But you know you couldn’t live without me.” She teased.

You rolled your eyes at her, even if she was teasing.

*timeskip, after lunch*

“So, what game are we going to play?”

“Oh, I don’t know, (Y/N). What can we play?”

“We could go to my Haus, mein Bruder would think of something.”

“Like Prank (Y/N)?”

“Nein, I meant an actual game… Like hide und seek or something like that…”

“We could play hide and seek. I want to be it, though.” you announced.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, (F/N). Now, I’m going to start counting. Just.. don’t hide in the kitchen.”

They went off to hide, leaving you to count and pay attention to the vibrations flowing across the floor.

“…48…49…50…” you breathed, silently getting up.

You decided to walk upstairs first, since you were sure either (F/N) or Ludwig had gone up there. You paused, taking in the feel of the air, the sounds, and faint vibrations coming from your bedroom. You walk in quietly, hoping to find (F/N) first just to prove you’re fine. You stop in your tracks again, and confirm that someone’s in here. You walk directly over to your closet, opening the door with a big huzzah!

“Well, you found me, (Y/N). Happy?”

“Yeah, but don’t help me find Ludwig!”

She sighed, “Fine, but can I at least help you go down the stairs?”

You laughed quietly, “Now you sound like my mother!”

In the end she helped you go downstairs, but you told her to stay still so you could find Ludwig. You didn’t move for a bit, concentrating. You headed off into the living room, straight for a spot that seemed fidgety.

“Hey, I got you, Lud!” You tapped the blob-ish ‘thing’, to ensure it knew you won.

“Ja, you did. Where was (F/N)?”

“My closet.”

“Yep, I didn’t think she’d go upstairs so quickly… But, hey, that’s (Y/N) for ya!”

You grinned, that was actually pretty fun.

“(Y/N)?”

You snapped out of your thoughts of victory and turned toward Ludwig’s direction.

*Ludwigs POV*

Gott, I was so nervous! This was crazy… But I had to ask her!

“(Y/N)?” She turned towards me, dull, lifeless, (E/C) eyes looking into mine.

“Yeah, what is it, Lud?” She started calling me that at lunch…

My cheeks warm, ‘Why am I so nervous?! The worst could happen is she says no, and we move on!’

“Would you like to go for a walk with me?” I noticed (F/N) smile softly when I invited (Y/N) for a walk.

(Y/N) smiled, “Yeah, that’d be great! How ‘bout to the park? It’s a bit far, but it’s really pretty… Or when I could see it last it was anyway.”

“Ja, that sounds gute.”

She held out her hand, “I know where you’re at, but I still can’t see you, y’know!”

I chuckled, but took her small, soft hand into my larger one.

“(F/N), do you want to come?”

“Nah, I’m a bit tired. I’ll go take a nap. Keep (Y/N) safe!”

*3rd person’s POV*

Ludwig started walking out the door with (Y/N)’s hand in his after they both said good-bye to (F/N) and promised to be careful.

*At the park*

The pair sat on a bench in the park. It was beautiful, just like (Y/N) said.

“Lud, could I ask you something?” The (H/C) haired, (E/C) eyed girl turned towards him.

“Ja?”

“What do you look like?”

The blond haired, blue eyed German chuckled lightly, not having expected the question.

“Well… I have blond hair… und blue eyes… und… I’m not pale like mein Bruder… but I’m not tan either…”

Suprising Ludwig, (Y/N) asked another question.

“Can… Can I… touch your face?” The girl sounded nervous.

“J-ja…” There was a faint blush on his cheeks.

(Y/N) tentatively felt Ludwig’s features, trying to form an image of what he looked like in her mind. Her fingers gently retraced some of his features, from his eyebrows to his ears and slicked back hair to his lips and jaw.

“(N-name)…” He pulled her into a hug, blushing, but glad no one could see it.

*Your POV*

You were a bit shocked yourself when he hugged you, but didn’t hesitate to hug back.

“Lud… I-I…” Now you were flushed, unable to form words.

“(Y/N)… Ich… Ich leibe dich…”

You were flabbergasted, not having expected this at all.

“I-I love you, too, Ludwig.”

You leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around you gently.

“Would you like to meet mein Bruder?

“Uh, sure… How far is it?”

“Not far, (Y/N). A few blocks.”

You smiled, “Let’s go meet your brother, then!”

*At Ludwig and Gilbert’s Haus!*

“Bruder! I’m back! You und Gilbird had better not be drunk!”

“Vest, you worry too much! We’re not drunk!”

Ludwig sighed in relief, walking further into the house. You clung tightly to his hand, unfamiliar with anything. It wasn’t long before you were in the living room where Gilbert, Gilbird, and two of Gilbert’s friends sat on the couch.

“Gilbert, do you think you could turn off the TV for a minute?”

“Ja, why?” He looked over the back of the couch, he hadn’t even known you were there!

“Vest, is this (F/N)~?”

“Nein, Gilbert, meet (Y/N), (F/N)’s friend…” He was blushing.

“Hey, Ludwig, is she your fille~?” One of Gilbert’s friends picked up on his blushing and your intertwined fingers.

“Uh, maybe… If she wants…?”

“Yeah, I am, I guess… So, Gilbert, who are your friends?” You turned your head first from where Gilbert’s voice came from, then over to where the couch must be.

“Francis-“

“Bonjour mademoiselle!”

“And Antonio-“

“Hola chica!”

“Hey, do you think we could sit down? My feet are starting to hurt from walking so much.” You were completely oblivious to the fact that the couch could only hold three people and Gilbert was moving to down again.

“Kesesese~ If you want to! I mean, there’s no room left, but you can sit on my lap, if that’s what you want…”

You blushed slightly, but stepped closer to the couch slightly anyway.

“Uh, n-no thanks. I-is there somewhere else I could sit?”

“Gilbert, bitte get up. Just for a while. It won’t kill you to let her sit there!” Unbeknownst to you, his cheeks were red with embarrassment as he too stepped closer to the couch.

“It’s fine, ta chérie can sit here!” Francis gets up.

“Thanks, Francis!” You smile as Ludwig walks you over to the couch and guides you to where Francis was sitting.

“West, you know she’s not helpless, right? We’re not going to do anything, I swear!”

You burst out laughing, still holding Ludwig’s hand tightly in your own.

“What’s so funny?” Antonio interrupted your fit of laughter.

“Y-you don’t get it do y-you?” You were interrupted by another gale of side-splitting laughter, “I-I’m b-blind!”

The three looked at each other, completely bewildered.

“But, how? You don’t act like it, other than not letting go of Ludwig’s hand…?”

“Ja, Frau, I wouldn’t have ever guessed!”

“Neither would I, chica! How did you do that?”

“Vibrations, breathing, and your voices…”

There was a silence as they tried to absorb what you just said.

“By the way, could you tell me what they look like, Lud?”

*Timeskip! 2 ½ years later*

You and Ludwig had dated for about a year and a half when he finally got up the courage to ask you to marry him. You had said yes without hesitation. He slipped a ring on your finger, describing what it looked like as you felt the gem. Despite being blind, your favorite color was (F/C) even if you couldn’t see it any more. Ludwig had taken this into consideration getting you a ring with a (F/C) gem. Now, you had been married for about three months, and were happy as ever.

“Lud! Could you help me make lunch?”

“Ja, but you don’t have to yell.” He kissed the top of your head before finishing the meal you were attempting to prepare.

“Sorry, I thought you were in your office, working.”

“Me, working, while you’re in here, trying to blindly make lunch?” You laughed as his joke.

“Yeah, I should’ve figured you weren’t…”

“Well, let’s eat before having another round of ‘memorize the Haus’”

“Sounds great!” You laughed, glad you had met Ludwig…

-END-


End file.
